So It's A Date?
by GamerGirl929
Summary: An anonymous prompt I got from Tumblr, a nervous Brenna takes Greer out on a date how will it go? :) Enjoy! :)


**_Anon Request: Can you do a fic where Brenna tries to take Greer on a date but she's really nervous that Greer won't be impressed?_**

"What if she doesn't like it….?" I say quickly as I stare in the mirror at the nice white dress top and black skirt I'm wearing.

"Brenna, you look amazing, just relax okay?" Beth says from my bed, April who's right by her side quickly nods.

"Yeah Bren, you look perfect! Greer is going to be drooling over you. Just watch." April winks and my face immediately goes red. What if she doesn't like what I'm wearing…? Or the restaurant we're going to…? I glance back when April slaps me in the arm.

"Brenna, don't worry so much, you look beautiful, she'll love it, you guys will have a great time… Just be yourself and have fun." April says with a smile and Beth nods rapidly.

"I'm pretty sure you could go anywhere with Greer and she'd be happy as long as you're there…" Beth winks and I quickly shake my head.

I whisper the fire coming to my cheeks as April slaps Beth in the arm, "look at her, she's blushing!" The both grin and I shale my head quickly.

"Shut up…" I whisper, feeling my face get even hotter.

"Awwwww, look at her!" Beth giggles and I shake my head quickly, we stop at the sound of a gentle knock on the door. Mom opens the door with a smile, "Brenna your date is here." She winks and I shake my head with a deep breath. Well… Show time.

I slowly make my way down the stairs followed by Beth and April, I guess we're all going on the date…

I step into the living room and see her, my mouth instantly goes dry and my heart skips a beat.

Greer has her back to me, a tight black skirt clings to her waist and thighs, while a beautiful dark grey top hangs off her shoulders.

"Wow…" I hear the words escape my lips as Greer turns around to face me, her bright blue eyes shining as much as her smile. She bites her lip gently while her eyes travel up and down my figure, making me blush furiously.

"You look stunning…" She whispers a pink tint slipping up her neck and onto her face.

"We should get going…" She whispers and I nod quickly grabbing my purse seeing Beth and April watching us intently.

"You girls have fun…" I hear April say a smirk plastered on her face, "but not too much fun." Beth adds and I shake my head quickly as we both make our way out the door and towards Greer's car. I slip into the passenger's side, my eyes on Greer. She starts the car and her eyes travel to mine.

"Brenna… You look beautiful…" She whispers and I can't stop the blush from taking over my face.

"You're the beautiful one…" I mutter and she chuckles softly as she makes her way down the road. I can't keep my eyes off of her, her blonde hair hands passed her shoulders looking impossibly soft, a soft smile hints at her lips while she watches the road intently.

Her right hand rests on the center counsel, her fingers drum to the beat of the song softly playing on the radio. I bite my lip and stare down at her hand momentarily. Watching her fingers drum on the console. I slip my hand over hers causing her drumming to stop.

"Sorry…" She whispers softly, "Didn't mean to bother you…" She whispers and I shake my head with a smile.

"No… It's not that…" I chuckle as I turn her hand over. "I just wanted to do this…" I slide my fingers in between hers, knitting our hands together. I can see the blush creep across her face as she turns to keep her eyes on the road, as I gently rub my thumb back and forth across her soft skin. It distracts me, but in the back of my mind I can't help feeling that she isn't going to like where we're going… I stare out the window as my nerves take over my senses.

Greer pulls into the parking lot of the Italian restaurant and flips the engine of the car off, and turns my way.

"You ready?" She beams and I quickly nod with a hesitant smile. I slowly detach our hands as we slide out of the car and make our way into the restaurant. We're seated in the back almost immediately and the serve walks forwards handing us our menus, she takes our drink order and away from the booth she goes.

I glance up to see Greer studying her menu, I follow suit staring at the menu.

"What you getting?" She whispers quietly, peaking over her menu. I smile and shrug slightly, "I thinking about getting Spaghetti with meat sauce… What about you…?" She hums softly as she stares at her menu.

"The Chicken Alfredo…" She grins putting her menu down. She slowly walks her hand with her index finger and middle finger and gently nudges the side of my hand. I shake my head with a smile, this girl is adorable. I flip my hand over exposing my palm, she gently lays her hand in mine.

She traces the lines of my palms, slowly, I feel a chill go down my spine. Part of me is still afraid she isn't impressed…

"Brenna…" She whispers quietly, which jerks me out of my inner thoughts.

"You look so beautiful tonight…" She whispers squeezing my hand gently, diminishing some of the nerves in side me… I just really want her to enjoy tonight… I want to impress her… I can feel the nerves in my stomach riling up again.

The waitress returns and takes our orders and refills our drinks before disappearing again. I glance up to see Greer watching me intently.

"Brenna, are you okay? You seem a little…" She pauses glancing down at our hands, she grips my hand gently, "nervous." She whispers and I swallow hard and take a deep breath.

"I just… Wanted tonight to be perfect… I've never uhhhh… Been on a date with you, I just wanted to impress you…" I pause and stare down at the table. I hear Greer chuckle softly.

"Bren, listen to me… You don't need to impress me. Tonight is perfect, this restaurant is nice… and you… You look stunning. " She whispers squeezing my hand, "this night is perfect because you're here with me…" She whispers softly moving her other hand to trap the one she's already holding. All of my nerves have dissipated, I stare forwards at her shining blue eyes and all I can think about is kissing her…

Greer slides her hands off mine when the waitress comes back with our tray of food.

"Here you ladies go, enjoy." She says with a smile and once again leaves the booth.

We eat in silence, just enjoying our food, only initiating small talks in between bites. The dinner goes by quick, and I find the waitress coming back with the bill. Greer begins digging through her purse, I shake my head quickly, "not gonna happen." I get out the exact amount, and place it on the table, and leave a $5 dollar tip.

"You ladies have a nice night…" She smiles and goes to move away from the booth, but stops a smile on her lips.

"If I may say, you two make an adorable couple…" She winks and moves away from the booth, I feel a deep blush come to my face as we exit the restaurant. We make our way to Greer's car and slide in

"The dinner was very lovely Brenna, do you want to ummmm… Go back to your house and watch a movie or something?" Greer asks with a smile that stops my heart.

"Yeah… I'd really like that…" I whisper as she grins and starts the car up.

"That waitress was so sweet." Greer says as she backs out of the parking lot.

"Yeah she was, I mean she knows a cute couple when she sees one." I wink as Greer giggles softly and places her hand on the center console palm up. I knit our fingers together and she hums softly and gently plays with my fingers.

We make it to my house in record time, moving quietly to the front door, locked… Looks like we've got the house to ourselves. I flip on the lights and Greer shuts the door behind us.

"Well, let's go up to my room, I have clothes you can change into I mean… If you'd want…" I whisper softly earning a breathtaking smile from Greer.

"I would love that…" She squeezes my hand as we head up the stairs. We head into my room, and I close the door behind us.

"My clothes are in there, just pick whatever you want." I smile and Greer nods and makes her way to the drawers. She pulls out a black tank top and a pair of my black shorts.

"I'll be back." She smiles and I nod quickly and head over to the drawers. I grab out a pair of blue and black pajama pants and my dark grey tank top. I switch into my shorts and tank top quickly and fall onto my bed. I guess the date went a lot better than I thought… I close my eyes and wait for Greer. I don't open my eyes even when I feel the bed dip.

"Wake up sleepy head." I hear Greer whisper softly, using her arm to pull me closer to her. I slowly open my eyes turning to her, her head lays next to mine on the pillow. She's so close I can see every feature on her beautiful face.

"I had a great time tonight…" She whispers quietly her trademark grin still occupies her face.

"I'm really glad… I had a great time too…" I say smiling, we sit there in the silence for a moment, as I get lost in her eyes.

"This is the part where you're supposed to kiss me…" Greer whispers her eyes darting around my face. I scoot forwards, my lips brushing hers gently, I bring my hand to her cheek and press my lips into hers. Her hand travels around the back of my neck and pushes me forward, kissing me harder.

We separate Greer stays with her nose on the other side of mine. She nudges me softly, making me grin.

"Ready to watch that movie…?" She asks with a smile and I take a deep breath nodding, I roll over and grab my laptop from off the floor.

I lay it on my chest as Greer scoots over laying her head on my shoulder.

"What movie do you want to watch…?" I ask quietly as she cuddles closer to me.

"I don't know…" She mumbles softly into my neck, I glance over and see her eyes slowly starting to close. I watch her trying to fight sleep. I turn my head and place a small kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Greer." I whisper softly laying my head back on the pillow and move slightly to lay my laptop on the floor. I pull her closer to me, as she snuggles into my shoulder.

"Night Brenna… I love you…" She whispers, into my neck, causing me to quirk my eyebrows up and stare at her sleeping form.

"I love you too…" I whisper as she hums softly in her sleep.

Best. Date. Ever.

**ALRIGHTY! I know this one was a hell of a lot longer than any of the other ones, I just wanted to like… Set it up right. Hope I did you proud anon! I hope I did the fandom proud! ;D Tell me what you think! :) **


End file.
